De disfraces y algo más
by Sigel
Summary: (AU) Alfred ama las convenciones; Iván: no. Empero, existe un factor por el cual Brangiski tolera acompañar a su bullicioso novio a esos eventos: los disfraces y, lo que se puede llegar a hacer con ellos.


**De disfraces y algo más**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _ no me pertenece o, probablemente, ya me habrían quitado los derechos :,D.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Portada demasiado _ghei._

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—La historia se ubica en algún universo alterno, en el cual Alfred F. Jones e Iván Brangiski son sólo adolescentes que radican en Estados Unidos y, salen juntos.

—Esta pequeña viñeta está dedicada a _josiya_, por su apoyo y buena vibra.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura y posibles comentarios.**

**oOOo**

El norteamericano se estira energéticamente, atrayendo miradas del resto de _cosplayers_, quienes también se hallan tras bastidores, preparándose física o mentalmente para salir a dar la mejor presentación posible, con el fin de obtener el reconocimiento del público y los jugosos premios de aquél año.

—_Dude…—_las orbes azules recriminan a su acompañante la falta de entusiasmo que exhibe, mas, antes de agregar palabra alguna: se enfoca a pasar sus manos por sobre sus párpados. ¡Argh! ¡Vaya que le molesta utilizar lentillas!

Sí, generalmente odia utilizar lentes de contacto, pero, en esa ocasión eran necesarios para representar a uno de los personajes más polémicos de la temporada: Jinx, de _Legue of Legends_. _Well,_ Jinx en _genderbending_, porque él no iba a realizar _crossplay._

No _otra_ vez.

No, desde aquella desastrosa apuesta con Kiku.

—Me estoy aburriendo— informa el de descendencia soviética con una de sus habituales sonrisas, gesto que contrasta con la feroz manera en la que aprehende su vieja tubería antes de impactarla contra su otra mano.

Jones bufa como toda respuesta al más alto. No es como si el rojillo no acostumbrara fastidiarse en las situaciones más divertidas del mundo: maratones de videojuegos, torneos de cartas, conciertos espectaculares…

_So,_ no es su culpa. Brangiski debería siquiera intentar integrarse a los eventos, no sólo limitarse a refunfuñar. Y es que el ruso era idiota, dado que su espeluznante aura le auguraba un éxito seguro al ataviarse como cualquier villano.

Empero, ¡no optaba por disfrazarse!

Restando así, la opción de divertirse y… de enmascararse en pareja, _con él._

Sí, tal vez resultase un poco… ¡bah!, bastante _cheesy_ ir investidos juntos de algún famoso dúo de némesis, sin embargo, seguro que habría sido más ameno. E incluso, tal vez así la gente no se la pasaría ignorando al fantástico _hero_ y su_ awesome_ _cosplay._

—_Go away!—_ exclama tediosamente al tiempo que se inclina a recoger las falsas armas cuya confección le llevó meses e, irse a exámenes extraordinarios por vez primera en su vida. —¡Ni siquiera te pedí que vinieras!— miente, acalorado por el momento.

El comunista: le ignora. No tiene tiempo para las niñerías de Alfred, no cuando se percata de un par de chicas embelesadas con la imagen de su cerdo americano. Basta con una mirada para deshacerse de ellas —y, de todos—, como ha hecho con el resto de la gente durante aquél día.

Y es que la ropa del estúpido estadounidense no debería ser englobada en la categoría de atuendo, debido a que sólo constaba de un par de pantalones pegados que demostraban su esfuerzo en el equipo de fútbol americano y, unos guantes de los que te preguntabas cuál sería su tacto.

_Eso __**no**__ era un disfraz… _

Al menos, no uno que debiera observar la deficiente gente de aquél lugar.

—_Hey_, Iván!— el blondo varón fricciona sus palmas en contra de sus hombros. El aire acondicionado le provoca escalofríos, si bien, no tantos como ser quien obtenga la total atención de un enfadado bolchevique. —¿Me queda mal este_ cosplay_?— enuncia la duda que le ha carcomido durante interminables momentos, debido a que nadie se le ha acercado para fotografiarse con él o siquiera pedirle alguna referencia de los accesorios que elaboró.

El mencionado sonríe — como pocas veces— al escuchar su nombre en labios de ese indeseable. Desconoce por qué, tal vez por culpa de su absurdo corazón, le gusta escuchar su patronímico por parte del aspirante a astronauta.

Y, se promete volver a escucharlo… pronto…

—_Da—_ responde de inmediato, sin inmutarse por cómo el brillo en ojos ajenos parece extinguirse —Estarías mejor sin él— sentencia y con pasos lentos, seguros, acorta la ínfima distancia entre él y su objeto de deseo.

_Le arrincona. _

Deja caer su artefacto de metal y, dedica su único gesto cordial de la tarde a sustituir la fría pared por sus manos, ávidas de recorrer la piel expuesta que le pertenece. _Claro que lo hace._ Así como todo _**él**_: su insensato capitalista.

El autoproclamado futuro salvador del mundo no tarda en llevar a cabo su movimiento en aquél duelo: dedicándole un rabioso ósculo a su novio, el cual no tarda en corresponderlo. _En superarlo_. Porque de eso se tratan sus encuentros.

_Una eterna competición. _

—Tendrás… que… esperar— intenta afirmar el menor entre las caricias y besos que descienden hasta convertirse en una más que posesiva marca en el antes impoluto cuello, con lo cual el otro consigue debilitarle casi por completo.

—Eres tan gracioso, _подсолнух_— arrastra las palabras como desliza sus dedos por el interior del tiro de la prenda inferior, en búsqueda de rematar la faena y conseguir un poco de entretenimiento en aquella tediosa tarde.

La batalla apenas comienza.

**oOOo**

● ¿Quieren conocer el _cosplay_ de Alfred? Si es así, en _deviant art_, busquen al usuario: "okageo". El único cambio mental que hice fue imaginarlo con peluca roja en vez de azul, como en su versión 2P.

● _подсолнух = _girasol . Es un apodo cursi (_cheesy_) LoL, que sólo reluce cuando están cercanos a intimar.

● Les recomiendo disfrazarse de algún personaje, al menos, una vez en su vida :3. Es una buena salida de la rutina y, si tienen amigos dispuestos a acompañarlos o pareja: ¡es una opción más que interesante!

**¡Feliz día!**


End file.
